Fighting the Demons
by FersureZelda
Summary: Afterall, he's just the kid that eats fastfood and runs into glass doors. He's nothing special. She's near perfection, or so it seems. What will happen when their paths cross? Will he be able to overcome his insecurites to help her in end? KairiXRoxas
1. The Definition of Invisible

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas, Kairi, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters involved in this story. Other persons/places mentioned in this story are fictional and are not intended to name any realistic person/place.

**Chapter Disclaimer: **Eh, you know the deal... Goes into monologue tone: I do not own Dollar General, Taurus vehicles, Hot Pockets, nor the Power Rangers. 

**Warning: **This chapter and/or future chapters may include: Self-Inflicted Harm, Minors under the influence of Alcohol, Physical Abuse, Eh, that's about it.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Definition of Invisible**

**

* * *

**

You peer delicately at me, as your ravishing hair flows to the side.You are so alluring, with your bewitching smile and perfect form. I cannot help but stare, though I in the back of my mind, I know I should not. Your beauty capivates me, grabbing hold of my sanity. You're like a magazine model. So tell me, Ms. Parker, why did you choose to work here? It is not elegant, nor does it pay a reasonable amount of salary. The building is old and worn-out. It reminds me of the ancient fire-station on Broadway that eventually collapsed ontop of the fire trucks after a small storm. That's how bad it is, and you know this. You must. You must hear students talk poorly about this school... this _town._ They call it Hell, and who can blame them? So why do...

"Okay class, I expect this paper to be turned in tomorrow morning and don't worry it is completely confidential. This is only so I can learn a little about you, since I will be teaching all of you for at _least_ a semester."

God, her voice is so appealing.

She glides from desk to desk, handing out some paper to the class. I, myself, do not know what it is. Hell, I couldn't even pay attention for a spilt second without drifting off into some daydream phase, of which I seem to edulge in whenever I see something I cannot have. It's like when you were six years old, and you wanted that super action figure that your parents said was too costly. So, you'd just stand there, in the middle of the isle, admiring it and all its neat contents. You could spend hours, upon hours, daydreaming of what you'd do if you could simply obtain it, have it in your grasp. This is the same thing, only unlike the action figure of which you'd eventually get for Christmas, or something, you cannot beg your parents for a girl, especially a _teacher_.

You must think me sick, right? Crushing over a teacher, when I could really be looking at girls my own age. Well, my friend, you may be right, but if _you_ were to see her, you'd understand why I do this. I don't think a man alive could deny her. I'm sure many guys await her hand and foot, only hoping that she's will choose them over all. That little devil, she has us all wrapped around her finger.

**----Ring----**

The school bell goes off precisely at 3:10 p.m. Everyone is rushing to get out, after all, its the end of the first day of school. I pick up the paper off my desk and gather my belongings, the cheap _Dollar General _notebooks and number two pencil. As I exit, I take one last glance at _her_ and leave the room. I walk myself to my locker, with one arm securely holding my things and the other shoving my hand into my hood pocket. The jocks are at an uproar talking about Homecoming, which is in the next month, as they claim that they are going to "thrash" the other team. _Yeah, whatever. Our school sucks. _I pass by them with my face down, maybe if I don't look at them, they'll leave me alone.

Their eyes don't even move, not for one second. It's like I hadn't even passed. Oh well, I'm used to it. Its like the only time they remember my name is whenever they need something, like homework answers, lunch money, that type of thing. God, I hate them all. Anyway, I finally reach my locker and hurriedly get my stuff and walk out. Great.

It's raining.

The rain is coming down pretty hard too, just my luck. I pull up my hood over my head and start walking. I notice a car pull up right next to me, its an old secondhand Taurus from what I can tell. I don't know whether the drive wants my attention or not, so I keep walking. Okay, nevermind. About ninty-nine percent of the time, people don't want to talk to _me_, so I was pretty sure of that. But, whatever, I look over.

"Hey, Roxas, get in. I'll drive you home.", she tries to say seductively.

"Fuck you."

"Fine, asshole."

Whore.

By the time I get home, I notice mom's car isn't there. She must have went grocery shopping, or whatever moms do in their spare time. Maybe they hold a meeting every Tuesday and give each other helpful hints like,_ Where to Find the Best Diapers at Half-Price, How to Give the Family Pet CDR, _and _What to Do When Your Kid Eats Rat Poison_.That's only a theory though, I have no hard evidence. You'll find I have many theories, though never seem to have real evidence to support any of it. I warm up a _Hot Pocket _and sit down, pulling out the paper Ms. Parker assigned from my backpack.

_"In full sentences, write a short introduction about yourself which can include information about your family, friends, or life in general. It can be about anything, as long as it stays in topic."_

I stare at it for a while, wondering if I should just make something up or actually tell her the truth. I know she is probably expecting some happy-go-lucky story about mom and dad, the dog named Spot, and our friends, but the thing is, my life was nowhere near perfect. Whatever, I'll tell her the truth, what do I have to lose?

**_"How To Portray Yourself As Invisible For Dummies"_**

_Unseen by the human eye._

_Unnoticed._

_Unobservable._

_**Invisible.**_

_That's what I am._

_People don't seem to notice me, unless they squint their eyes very hard, then there I am. Like a microbe, too unsigificant to notice. But, how did I get this way you may as? For that I must tell you my story. It is not of a happy family, our dog named Spot, and friends, so if that's what you're looking for, then I suggest you stop reading this very moment. If you don't mind its contents, then go ahead and pursue reading if you'd like. I won't stop you._

_Let's start with the family, shall we not? At once period of time, it consisted of you're average everyday mom, dad, and twin brother, but that was long ago. Now it's just me and mom. Dad left us when I was three, so you don't really have to take pity because I can't say I miss him. I barely even knew the guy. Then Sora, the twin brother, soon also left me, but not in the same sense. You see, Sora was my bestfriend. My only friend, for that matter. He and I were as close as one can be, that is until the day of the accident. I don't think I will ever forgive myself. But then again, you don't want to hear about a tragedy like that, do you? I didn't think so. _

_So let's just say that dad leaving and Sora passing away, in a way, got me where I am today. Mom had a hard time supporting a kid by herself, so you can simply guess I didn't have the greatest things in my possession. I never really minded, reall. I didn't seem too thing much of it. It's just clothes, right? It's just fabric you wear all day, then change. It didn't signify any importance. _

_Well, that's what I thought. _

_...Until the day I was proven wrong by the kids at school. They called names and teased. I had came in for my first day of 4th grade, with my new clothes mom had bought me from Goodwill. I was rather proud of them really. I was wearing a black power ranger t-shirt and jeans with minor holes. Besides the tears here and there, I thought I looked pretty good. I came into the classroom with my chin up high showing off my outfit. I even wondered if any kids would comment on how cool I looked. Of course they will, I thought. And surely, they indeed took notice. They noticed the stain on my shirt and how my shoes were worn out. Ever since then, I've either been picked on or simply remained useen by the average student. That, along with eveything else, has made me what I am. The definition of invisible._

_-By: Roxas_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: So what did you think of it? Please leave a review!**


	2. I Plea Insanity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas, Kairi, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters involved in this story. Other persons/places mentioned in this story are fictional and are not intended to name any realistic person/place.

**Warning: **This chapter and/or future chapters may include: Self-Inflicted Harm, Minors under the influence of Alcohol, Physical Abuse, Eh, that's about it.

* * *

**Chapter Two: I Plea Insanity**

**

* * *

**

So I turned in that paper to Mrs. Parker today, I sort of regret it now. I mean what if she talks to the school and schedules me with some _shink_? Will she pick up the phone next her computer desk after reading it, and send in reinforcements to take me away? Perhaps they'll knock the door down, like they do in the movies. Right then and there, they'll put me in a straight-jacket and hall me away. In front of my fellow classmates, in front of Ms.Parker, everyone would see as the boy by the name of Roxas gets taken away.

Fuck.

What have I done?

I sit quietly in my seat turned away, unable to meet her eyes. Thoughts are racing through my mind. Adrenaline pulsing through my vines, as the beats in my heart increase faster and faster. She turns my way, glancing at me in saddens. The type of look people give you whenever they are trying to look at you in optimisium, but yet you can still see the saddens in their eyes. Did I do that to her? God, I hope not.

But yet, deep down inside, I _know_ I did.

I should have never written that stupid essay in the first place. Why didn't I just write down some lies, better yet, why didn't I just _not_ do it? I could have just left it blank or said I forgot, and all that would have happened to me, is perhaps I would have recieved a lousy detention. Ms. Parker wouldn't feel sorry for me, I'd be in detention, and for the most part, I wouldn't be in this mess.

She got up from her desk and passed out the papers. I sat there with my heart pounding, hoping she wouldn't say anything. When she got to my desk, she layed down that familiar paper in front of me and walked away to pass out the remaining papers. She didn't even look at me. _Good._ Then as I looked at the worksheet, I noticed something that wasn't there before. It was her handwriting. It covered the top area of my paper in blue ink.

_"As I promised, I didn't tell anyone what you have writing for I said it was confiedential, but please, I suggest we inform the school counciler, or Mrs. Cain, the child psychologist at the clinic. I am not in anyway saying you are crazy but you seem to have a lot of things on your mind, and I'm sure it will help to talk about it. You also can always talk to me if you want to. Also, thank you for being so honest, Roxas. "_

So can you believe that I, myslef, scheduled a meeting with Mrs. Cain? I gave the lady my name and everything over the phone, Hell, I even dialed it. Why, you may ask? Well, Ms.Parker and I had a nice little conversation after school. It wasn't anything like those stupid teacher-student conferences teachers force you into, but a real conversation. You know, the kind where you are treated as a _real person_. I was quite amazed, I never knew teachers could that. Anyway, Ms. Parker looked so concerned about _me_ that I couldn't quite say no to her. So, I fell victom to her once again.

Guilty as charged.

The appointment was the next afternoon, too. I guess Ms. Parker had some connections with the local shrink, who would have known? Maybe, shrinks are really people afterall. They have to be, right, to be acquaintances with _Ms. Parker._ I can just see it now, Ms. Parker and Mrs. Cain going out for lunch together on Friday afternoons, sipping at their coffee/cappicino and talking about how they want to help kids with _needs. _That's what they'd call me too, a kid with _needs, _like I'm missing an arm or something.

Whatever.

Maybe I am crazy.

I mean, I have spontanious acts of depression over take me on random days. That's not normal. Like, I'll be having a good day and then, _voosh_, it comes over me like a heart attack for not reason. The smallest things will trigger it. It goes from my pet fish dying to getting a C on my Economics test. It's rather stupid and pointless if you ask me. I mean, it's not like I _cared_ for the fish. It just swum in circles all day and ate its "remainings". Stupid fish. But yet, when I witnessed whenever it was eatten alive by another fish, I started crying. Yes, that was whenever I was ten, but whatevs, I still cryed over something stupid. Then that C, man, I don't even want to talk about that. I had settled that I would get good grades this year, you know _try_. And for the most part, I was doing rather well. Though in Economics, I'll admit I had a bit of trouble. I studied, took notes, but when it came for the day of the tests, no matter how how hard I tried, I recieved a B, then a C on the next one. So I just came to the conclusion that I'm just not cut out for the stupid stuff. They call it a _perfectionist_ flaw. I called it quits, but not before a major "emo" phase.

It's like an obsessive compulsive disorder.

I can never control it.

So, maybe paying a visit to the shrink isn't so bad. I'd get free candy everyday and get to rant about depressing life, as the shrink would question, _"And how do you feel about that?"_, on cue. But seriously, even if she can't do anything, then maybe I'll just get a subscription of anti-depressants. I just have to get mom to sign the paper. God, I wonder how that conversation will go. "_Hey mom, I need to see a shrink so sign this.", I'd say. _Then she'd go into some big sob story about how it is all her fault that her remaining son is crazy. Great.

Well, maybe I just won't tell her.

_**How To Avoid Telling You're Mom Your Crazy**_

_Step 1: Aviod any eye contact what so ever._

_Step 2: Forge your mother's signature or simply tell her its a field trip permission slip you need signed._

_Step 3: Tell her you have formed a study group with your fellow classmates on the days of your appointments._

_Step 4: Act casual and walk away._

_Step 5: Once you are out of view, RUN._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Please Read & Review.**


	3. How Do You Feel About That?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas, Kairi, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters involved in this story. Other persons/places mentioned in this story are fictional and are not intended to name any realistic person/place.

**Chapter Disclaimer: **I do not own Dashboard Confessional, Legend of Zelda, nor Walmart.

**Warning: **This chapter and/or future chapters may include: Self-Inflicted Harm, Minors under the influence of Alcohol, Physical Abuse, Eh, that's about it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: How Do You Feel About That?

* * *

**

So, today's the day. I get to pay a visit to the local shrink. Whoopie!

Ha, ha. Okay, so I'm not too excited about the thought of seeing the loonie doctor, but whatevs. Life goes on, right? At least I'm pleasing the school's hottest teacher. Who knows, maybe I'll become teacher's pet. But its a bad title, eh? Yeah, but you are still forgetting this is _Ms. Parker _we're talking about.

Complete hottness of all hott, Ms. Parker.

Anyway, I got mom to sign the slip successfully, without her knowing what it was for. I simply followed the _Steps & Theories of Roxas_, and _bam_, I suvived another day in my shoes. Mom, didn't go physcotic, Ms. Parker is happy, all's well. Good job, Roxas.

I woke up at approximately 6:00 a.m., hit the snooze twice, and finally gave in to the morning routine. My lulling eyes felt quite tiresome, as always, but I wiped the sensation away, not letting it get to me. I laid there, scanning the room, wondering what I was going to wear today. My Dashboard Confessional t-shirt was hanging on the edge of the television, jeans were scattered across the room, and my black Legend Of Zelda hoodie somehow ended up in my trash can. Go figure.

I stubbled up from my bed, still a bit tired, and searched my closet for some clean clothes. After ten minutes of searching, I finally found a clean pair of jeans and a black t-shirt I had thought I'd lost. The pants were a bit loose, but I wasn't about to take the time to find a belt. Boxers are hott, right?

Then I went into the bathroom and hooked up the straightner. I went and ate breakfast as I waited for it to heat up, and then returned to straighten my hair. It took me about half an hour, but I managed to get my hair to flow down and brush my eyes just the right way. Yeah, the _hott_ way.

So, it takes me as long as girl to do my hair. Fuck off. It looks hott.

After getting ready, I threw the shrink's slip into my backpack, and was out the door. I walked up to the bus stop and pulled out my CD player. Yes, you heard me right, _CD player_. Cut some slack for the poor kid, damn.

I stood there alone for about five minutes dazing off and listening to my music. I had almost forgotten what was doing, when the bus came around the corner and stopped. The bus driver greeted me as I got on, and I gave her a nod in return, then made my way to the back of the bus. I finally reached my seat, which so happens to be at the very back on the left, and sat down.

I placed my backpack next to me so no one would attempt to sit with me, then started to gaze out the window. I figured I'd be left alone for the remainder of the bus ride, too back that didn't happen. Stupid Namine _had_ to sit with me. Namine's the whore that tried to get me to ride in her car the other day. I guess she totaled it. She said she got hit by a car on her way to Walmart. Too bad nothing happened to her.

That's a shame.

So when we got there, I waited in the commens for the bell to ring. I was rather anxious for school to start, simply so that it'd be over. I'll admit. I dread school as much as the next guy. I get good grades, so what? That does not make me an exception for the _school sucks _phase. I mean, c'mon. You go there daily, stare blankely at teachers and pretend you know what they're speaking about, then cram the day before the test considering you seriously had no clue what they were talking about.

Then there's passing period, when you wander the hallways so that you won't get to class _too_ early. So, there you are, walking in a complete circle, looking retarded because you don't have anyone to stop and talk to. Why? Because you're a loner. Preps rather gag then be seen in your presence, nerds consider themselves too smart to hang out with you, and then there's the jocks of which you try to aviod so that you won't get crammed into another locker.

Well, 5th period soon ended, meaning the end of another school day. Ms. Parker gave me a reassuring smile and reminded me that the appointment was today. As if I had forgotten, I thought about it all day long. There was no thought about pre-calculus, band, nor ecomomics, just the single thought of going to the shrink floating around my head. I mean, how long am I going to have to go there? What if she completely misunderstands what I say or mean? What if I really am crazy?

These thoughts kept rushing through my mind on the way there. I couldn't help but feel a bit anxious but yet nervous at the same time. I mean, I had no idea what to expect. It's not like I've visited the shrink on a daily basis. Actually, I hadn't _ever_ been to the shrink before, so you can see how this may be a big deal.

Alas, I found out what to expect when Mrs. Cain called me in.

_**How To Go To the Shrink For Dumbies**_

_1) Take candy when asked._

_2) Answer questions and try not to get irrated when your are asked 'And how do you feel about that?' repeatedly._

_3) Refuse to answer questions if not given more candy._

_4) Talk sincerley, though do NOT give too much information._

_5) Fuck. Too late. _

_6) Grab things and exit room._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: So, sorry for the wait and I hope you like it. It may not be too exciting just yet but I assure you there are more events to come. Review the story please. **


	4. Am I Still the Patient?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas, Kairi, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters involved in this story. Other persons/places mentioned in this story are fictional and are not intended to name any realistic person/place.

**Warning: **This chapter and/or future chapters may include: Self-Inflicted Harm, Minors under the influence of Alcohol, Physical Abuse, Eh, that's about it.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Am I Still the Patient?

* * *

**

Shrinks are there to help you, they say. They're on your side and whatever you admit _is_ kept confidential. You can trust them with all your problems and they will never side with anyone else because they _care_ about you and your problems. You are worth their time because you _are_ special in their eyes.

**_Fuck that._**

They _don't_ care about you, and the only reason you are _worth_ their time is because they are getting **paid** for it. So, I ended up heading to Ms. Parkers house after leaving the clinic. Yes, I have Ms. Parker's address written down on a peice of paper. She gave it to me after class yesterday in case something like this would happen. She lives only a block away from the clinic, so I got there in no time. I wasn't very suprised to see her picture perfect house located at the end of 7th Street. It's the type of house you'd expect America's Top Model to live in, of which Ms. Parker might as well be. The house is a whole two stories of perfection. Flowers flourish from left to right, an artificial pond is located next to the garden, and a white picket fence surrounds the whole area. _Classic_. I rang the door bell and a tall slim man answered the door. Damn, I must have the wrong house.

"Is this where Ms. Parker lives?", I asked in mear confusion.

"Why yes, let me get her for you," the man answered.

He leaves me standing infront of the door, feeling quite befuddled. I mean, who is this guy? Ms. Parker is not married, nor has she ever spoken about living with a _boyfriend_. Maybe it was her bother, or perhaps it was her gay bestfriend that she lives with, whom she has known since gradeschool. Anything but a boyfriend, I plea.

"Hey, Roxas, come in. Is everything okay?" she asks as she leads me into the living room.

"Uh, not exactly."

"What happened?" she questions, her voice filled with concern, _real _concern.

I plop down on the well furnished sofa and let its cushioning softness ease my tension. I wasn't too thrilled to tell her what happened at the clinic. Afterall, she _did_ pay for my consultations so I basicly just wasted her money's worth. Not only that, but I treated Mrs. Cain like complete shit, although she indeed aroused the situation, I might add. What else was I suppose to do? I acted on complete self-defense, nothing more. Ms. Parker will understand the situation once I tell her, won't she? We'll hug and have a good laugh afterwards as we sip hot chocolate and tell meaningless jokes along with her _gradeschool roommate_. Let's only hope.

"Well, things didn't go so well with Mrs. Cain. I swear, I didn't mean to make a scene. It just... _happened_."

Okay, so far her expression hasn't changed. She doesn't look mad nor like she is about to sentence me to detention for the rest of me life. I hate this, but I must go on to tell her what really happened. How Mrs.Cain automaticly _assumed_ some very false evidence. How although if I was in the very same circumstances as her, I would have done the same, though _she_, of all people, shouldn't have. Afterall, let us not forget she is the shrink whom recieved a Master's Degree in psychology, and I am the troubled patient. Perhaps I shouldn't have blown up on her, but I just couldn't resist. I hadn't done a single thing wrong and here she is accusing me of raping her daughter.

Yeah, I said it. Rape.

Most of you will automaticly side with the victimized girl instead of me, right? Afterall she was _raped_, she couldn't possibly be guilty of a single sin. I've seen the movies, read the teenage books, I know how it goes. The rules are simple, she shouts 'rape' and starts pointing fingers and who ever is accused is automaticly guilty of raping her. She is never questioned, she _is_ the victim in the situation. He is always dealt with the joker card, with the word 'guilty' drawn all over it. He the untrustworthy scum who took advantage of her. He _isn't_ worth believing. Yeah, well, I beg a differ. Here's what **_really_** happened:

_Namine_ and I had been dating for about a year. Everything was perfect, or so it seemed. Sure, we had our fights here and there, but who doesn't? As far as I was concerned, I was going to _marry_ the girl. She was everything to me and more. God, I found her amazing beyond belief. But you know what they say, perfection is impossible. The day that everything crashed down and died was inevitable. It was bound to happen, and so it did.

_**What to Do When You Find Your Girlfriend With Another Guy**_

_1) Shout furiously at girlfriend._

_2) Attempt to beat the shit out of the other guy._

_3) Fail due to being smaller than him._

_4) Still manage to kick him out._

_5) Call girlfriend a whore and kick her out of room also._

_6) Realize this IS her room._

_7) Slam the door and leave._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update. I've had a lot going on with school and everything. I hope you like the new chapter, its starting to expose some of the plot. Yeah, I know, cliff-hanger... but suspense is a good thing, right? I'll try to update sometime next week. **

**Anyway, please review!!!!!**


	5. Drowning in Cheap Perfume

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas, Kairi, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters involved in this story. Other persons/places mentioned in this story are fictional and are not intended to name any realistic person/place.

**Chapter Disclaimer: **No Dollar General owned here, or anything else that I may have forgotten.

**Warning: **This chapter and/or future chapters may include: Self-Inflicted Harm, Minors under the influence of Alcohol, Physical Abuse, Eh, that's about it.

* * *

**Previously in Chapter Four...

* * *

**

_Namine and I had been dating for about a year. Everything was perfect, or so it seemed. Sure, we had our fights here and there, but who doesn't? As far as I was concerned, I was going to marry the girl. She was everything to me and more. God, I found her amazing beyond belief. But you know what they say, perfection is impossible. The day that everything crashed down and died was inevitable. It was bound to happen, and so it did._

_**What to Do When You Find Your Girlfriend With Another Guy**_

_1) Shout furiously at girlfriend._

_2) Attempt to beat the shit out of the other guy._

_3) Fail due to being smaller than him._

_4) Still manage to kick him out._

_5) Call girlfriend a whore and kick her out of room also._

_6) Realize this IS her room._

_7) Slam the door and leave.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Drowning In Cheap Perfume

* * *

**

So, let me say it plainly: Namine **_cheated_** on me. It was the day of our fucking one year _anniversary_. I had gone all out and bought her countless amount of gifts, afterall, I _worshiped_ the girl. I had even written her a ridiculously long love note expressing how much I gave a shit. The day was going to be unforgettable.

**...And so it was**.

_It was a Saturday morning. I loaded the car up with gifts, flowers, candy... the works. After everything was in place, I set off to her house... Of course, she **wasn't** expecting me. As I entered her driveway, I found a 2000 silver Dodge Neon parked next to Namine's 96 white Cavalier._

_It turned out to be Riku's vehicle._

_I found them both wrapped comfortably on the fucking couch, their legs intertwined, her head resting on his fucking chest. It was like she was listening for his fucking heartbeat or some shit. She lied nuzzled ontop of him, so relaxed, so calm, it made me want to gag. I'll give her a heartbeat to listen to. The beating of his heart racing as I am about to pundle him onto the ground should suffice. So com'on kids, let's get these teenage hearts beating faster_ _and **faster**, shall we not?_

_Okay so I didn't exactly kick his ass considering this kid was rather buff and much more fit than I, but I did manage to create quite a riot. In result, he left and I also managed to lock Namine out of her own house... while I remained inside. I know what you're thinking, you're probably calling me an insane freak, are you not? Well listen, maybe I am, I guess I let these things get to me way too easily. But then again, its not my fault Namine decided to make a whore date on **our** one year anniversary, is it now? So whatever, I don't care what you think. All I know is that Namine did in fact preform a lecherous piece on me. I guess it really got me._

_I ended up leaving her house feeling quite sullen, yet still preposterous. I hated this girl so much since that moment on. Wrath is one of God's seven deadly sins. Yeah, well, **fuck** that. I don't care. _

So that is what happened between Namine and I. She was caught cheating, I was left in melacholy... she remained fine. Of course, we have not held a conversation since. I won't even look at her decieving eyes that portray fake innocence. I can't stand her _act_. She makes everyone believe that she is their friend, then talks shit when they are not around. She wears that fake smile plastered onto her face for the world to envy, but she is nothing more than a fake imposter of the person she pretends to be. _I mean com'on hun, I can see right through you, so will you stop drowning yourself in cheap perfume to cover it up?_

Namine went on with her life without me. As I said, we did not speak, not until the other day when she tried to pick me up. Once her relationship status was officially single, after our break-up, she started dating more and more guys. It sort of irritated me at first, but I guess I got used to it. In fact, I stopped caring. I did notice she went with older and older guys as she progressed, the type of guys that only wanted one thing out of her and one thing only. They'd touch her in public and she'd only smile that fake smile at them as if it didn't bother her. I guess it was only a matter of time until one of them got what they wanted and left.

Yeah, Namine was Mrs. Cain's daughter.

You'd figure that a shrink could decently raise a child, but I guess not. Whether its her mother to blame or Namine was simply a whore, she got what was awaiting her. He told her she was beautiful, that he _loved_ her... then he took her in a room and fucked her.

Yeah, Namine was raped.

But if think closely it was her own doings. _She_ was the one that chose to start seeing those guys. _She _was the one that was whoring herself around. So I guess he just got impatient of waiting... that, or she just finally realized there was more to life than being a whore, only it was too late. He already had other expectations. So, okay I guess it is a rather sad touching story, but it doesn't change what I think of her. She still _did_ break me. She still _did_ cheat on me. _She still never care_. I'm sorry but that's something I will never forgive, whether she was raped or not.

Then there's how Mrs. Cain, AKA her mother, went bazurk on me. She automaticly assumed I raped her daughter during our session simply because she found out I dated her. Com'on now, Namine dated _how_ many guys? Maybe she didn't know, I don't know, but it definately pissed me off to hear about victimized Namine during my shrink session, when I was suppose to be talking about _my_ problems. Call me self-centered, but I found it quite obscene.

_**How to Drown in Cheap Perfume**_

_1) Go to Dollar General._

_2) Buy the cheapest item on sale that has a scent._

_3) Apply to body. _

_4) Repeat step 3. until you get light-headed._

_5) Go out with a fake smile._

* * *

**Author's Note: Review Please!!!**


	6. A Letter Addressed to a Dragon

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Roxas, Kairi, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters involved in this story. Other persons/places mentioned in this story are fictional and are not intended to name any realistic person/place. **

**Chapter Disclaimer: **Taco Bell? Nope. Don't own it.

**Warning: **This chapter and/or future chapters may include: Self-Inflicted Harm, Minors under the influence of Alcohol, Physical Abuse, Eh, that's about it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Letter Addressed To A Fire-Breathing Dragon****

* * *

**

_Dear Mrs. Cain,_

_Okay, so, you're probably wondering why I'm writing you, huh? Well, I can answer this in two ways: politely or truthfully._

_**Which will it be?**_

_Answer #1: Mrs. Cain, the reason for this letter is to apoligize for my adolescent behavior. I acted quite childish and was very inconsiderate towards you. I'll admit, once I stepped foot outside your office, I was overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow; that is why I now ask for your forgivenness. Okay, so, maybe I don't deserve it, but I guess that's up to you, isn't it?_

_Answer #2: Mrs. Cain, the reason for this letter is to **fake **an apology for my adolescent behavior, because truthfully, it was an act of self-defense **not **harrassment and I'm **only** writing this because Ms. Parker asked me to. I'll admit, once I stepped foot outside your office, I was overwhelmed with** satisfaction **about how I dealt with the situation. Afterall, it could have been worse, trust me. So now, I am **not** going to ask for your forgivenness, but I **do** ask you to read the remainder of this letter because you are **still** entitled to hear the **truth**._

_Namine. _

_**Yes**, I dated her._

_And **yes**, I called her a whore in your presence._

_But **no**, I didn't know she was your daughter._

_And **no**, never did I hurt her._

_Do you want to hear the truth?_

_I'll tell you the **truth**. She and I dated that's for sure, but still I cannot even believe you'd think I'd do such a thing as **rape** her. I mean, she surely had to of told you about me when we were dating, didn't she? I was the kid that had a panick attack because he couldn't find your daughter the perfect gift on her birthday. I was the kid that walked his share of miles so that he could see her when she had to stay at her aunt's house in Traverse Town. I was the **only** guy whom would have spent hours awake comforting her even if it meant staying up three nights in a row. _

_**Do you remember that kid at all?**_

_- Roxas.

* * *

_

After giving in and alas writing Mrs. Cain my somewhat-non-apologetic letter, I decided to head straight to Taco Bell as a treat for my great progress in adolescent behavior. I mean, I didn't curse at the psychotic woman impersonating a shrink, did I? Of course not. I dealt with the cicumstance appropriately. Afterall, how else am I expected to survive when fighting against a fire-breathing dragon? I'm not a knight, nor do I even measure up to the idiotic horse beneath him.

I am simply Roxas.

The knight's pet rodent.

I can plot revenge against the dragon. I can even bite her tail in aggrivation, but when it all comes down to it, we both know who wins in the end. So if you think throughly, my only choice was to attempt truce, thereby pleasing Mrs. Cain, whom has power over the dragon and takes pity on the rodent.

"... May I take your order?"

"Huh?"

The girl at the cash register politely repeated herself, " What would you like to order?"

Geez. Duh. I must have looked like the most moronic idiot on the face of this lovely planet we call Earth. This girl obviously must think I'm some imbecile who recently excaped for the lunitic center. Ha. Okay. Almost, but not quite. Geez, I make myself laugh. Maybe I am insane. I'm cracking jokes inside my head anyway, what kind of kid does that... in public... in front of a girl?

"Ah, yeah, I'll have a big mac, curly fries, and a Dr. Pepper."

The girl, Kairi, according to the name tag, smirked this really sexy smile at me just then. Okay, so maybe I don't appear as dim-witted as I thought. Maybe, just maybe, Roxas still has it. Yeah, you heard right. I'm _hott_.

She giggles, then says, " This is _**Taco** _Bell... "

_Shit. I did it again. _

"Of course it is. Can I get your most fatting obviously unhealthy food, so I can just crawl under a table and die?"

"That'll be $3.99, and can I give you one suggestion?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, hoping she didn't spit out some obviously deserved insult.

"It's my shift tonight. So I suggest you crawl into the men's restroom as you await to decompose. Then Yuffie can clean up your morbid atrophy tomorrow morning. Afterall, I wouldn't want to be blamed for a dead body, would I?"

I didn't know whether to take this as an insult or a mear joke. My face probably expressed it because soon she added, "Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us," and asked me if I wanted to hit Burger King once her shift was over, which was in aproximately fifteen minutes.

_Yes, Roxas **still** has it. _

_**How To Keep Cool After An Idiotic First Impression**_

_1) Open the door for her._

_2) Attempt to not feel uncomfortable in the passenger's seat._

_3) Strike up a casual conversation._

_4) Laugh at her jokes._

_5) Tell some of your own educated jokes._

_6) Ask if she wants you to open the car door for her._

_7) Run into the fast-food resturant's glass door._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought of it... please review!


	7. Pathetic Impersonation of a HallmarkCard

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas, Kairi, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters involved in this story. Other persons/places mentioned in this story are fictional and are not intended to name any realistic person/place.

**Chapter Disclaimer: **Hallmark, Family Dollar

**Warning: **This chapter and/or future chapters may include: Self-Inflicted Harm, Minors under the influence of Alcohol, Physical Abuse, Eh, that's about it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **I'm A Pathetic Impersonation of a Hallmark Greeting Card

* * *

So. I've fallen for the girl who works cash register at Taco Bell. 

Is this good?

I've only seen her once or twice and I already feel like I may be falling for this girl hardcore. Jesus. How could this happen? Ever since Namine, I swore I would never ever do something so stupid as to '_fall in love'. _I mean, we all know how it goes; you feel like taking on the world one moment, then like the world fell upon you then next. So seriously, is it really worth it? Is it really worth handing your heart out on a platter and risking the heartache?

Fuck if I know.

I already feel like a pathetic impersonation of a Hallmark greeting card.

I sense those cheesey love quotes and crayon drawn hearts sufficating my thoughts. Simply the kind of stuff that would only be seen on a Family Dollar greeting card, alas, an impersonation of the real thing. The crazy thing is that when it was time for our depature, that "lets make this last forever" type feeling those cards express, the very same thing I would usually find stupid and obserd...**_ it felt real._**

So okay. Maybe I'm risking everything on a feeling that may not last or worse, may not be mutual, but I already have these rose colored glasses plastered on my face; I can't back down now.

_H_**e**r_**e**_ **i**_t** f**u**cki**n**g g**o_**e**_s_

"Hello?", answers the voice beind the behind the creaking door.

"Uh, it's me, Roxas. You wouldn't want to go on a second date with me, would you?"

Her expression faded. Maybe she never liked me in the first place. It's got to be my imagination playing tricks on me, which lead me to believe that she actually was interested. I'm such a fuck-up. She never liked me. I'm probably creeping her out by showing up at her house. I mean, who wouldn't be? Some random guy you buy fastfood for once now shows up on your door-steps and expects you to act like you've known him all your life, it's rational to think the jerk is most likely stalking you.

A voice calls from inside, "Babe, who is it?"

Now I get it. She has a boyfriend. I should have known it wouldn't be that easily. They were probably on the couch cuddling and watching The Notebook, until I rudely interrupted with simply a knock on the door.

_**D**a**m**_n**D**_e**ja**_ **V_u...

* * *

_**

_It was a Saturday morning. I loaded the car up with gifts, flowers, candy... the works. After everything was in place, I set off to her house... Of course, she **wasn't** expecting me. As I entered her driveway, I found a 2000 silver Dodge Neon parked next to Namine's 96 white Cavalier._

_It turned out to be Riku's vehicle._

_I found them both wrapped comfortably on the fucking couch, their legs intertwined, her head resting on his fucking chest. It was like she was listening for his fucking heartbeat or some shit. She lied nuzzled ontop of him, so relaxed, so calm, it made me want to gag.

* * *

_

.. Its just like the time when I caught Namine.

Fucking ironic.

Only this time, she wasn't my girlfriend to claim and she technically didn't cheat on me. I may have feelings for this girl, but its obviously just a one sided tradegy that has just occured. But of course, this is simply something that would only happen to a kid like me. I get screwed over on a daily basis, it's like a high school requirement in order to earn your diploma.

"Listen," she begins as she shuts the door behind her, " I'm sorry if I made you believe we were more than just friends. I never meant to hurt you, honestly."

Here's another difference between her and Namine, if this were Namine, I'd have left a long time ago as well as screamed obscenities on my way to the car. Here, I simply nodded and walked away, not in anger but with eyes full of sorrow. I mean, this girl that had made me feel again. We had shared a connection almost instantly the day we met. Maybe I just imagined it, but it was the best feeling I've felt in a long time. She made me feel like I had a chance of being happy, that for once in my life, I'd be okay. How could a single person change someone so much in so little time?

Damn. I loathe these fucking feelings. I feel so hateful and I feel so saddened at the same time, and I don't know which emotion suprasses the other because right now I feel like a whirl-pool of emotions intertwined. There's one thing I do know; I endure automatic hatred for whom ever the guy she is with is.

Jealousy is an inevidible sin.

Yet like a split personality, it can take over at anytime.

But, whatever, it's not like I'll hear from her again anyway, right? She probably wants nothing to do with me. She probably has a boyfriend whom treats her like royalty, and he probably drives a better car than me. Becuase, afterall, I'm just the kid that eats fastfood and runs into glass doors. Its like we're at a fork in the road, she'll choose one path and I'll choose another.

But will they ever cross?

* * *

_**How to Get Over a Girl for Dummies**_

_1) Stop eating fast food._

_2) Aviod glass doors._

_3) Refuse to eat Americanized Mexican food ever again._

_4) Recieve a phone call from the girl you were trying to forget._

_5) Hit the mute button on the reciever._

_5) Scream like a girl from excitement._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for such the long wait. I had a snow day today and took advantage of being able to post a new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Please & Thanks.


	8. Dungeon Towers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas, Kairi, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters involved in this story. Other persons/places mentioned in this story are fictional and are not intended to name any realistic person/place.

**Chapter Disclaimer: **Subway, StarBucks

**Warning: **This chapter and/or future chapters may include: Self-Inflicted Harm, Minors under the influence of Alcohol, Physical Abuse, Eh, that's about it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dungeon Towers

* * *

**

Her voice was trembling, "Can I ask you something?"

I swear, after hearing he voice over the phone...and the shallow breaths she was taking... my heart was pounding past the speed limit at ninty-nine. It scared the shit out of me. I mean, the excitement of Kairi calling vanished. The only thought inside my mind was that something was wrong... and she called me. **_Me_**, not her bestfriend, not her boyfriend, but Roxas, the kid whom was eligable to be called a stalker.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you come pick me up... I mean, you don't _have_ too, I just..."

"Kairi. It's _fine_. Where are you?"

"At the gas station... next to Subway... are you sure its not a bother, I mean, I can just..."

"Mhm. It's fine. I don't know what's going on but everything will be fine. I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks, Roxas."

Click

Hmm. You don't get many of those phone calls everyday. Yeah, well anyway, it relieved me to hear her voice calm after I told her I'd be there. It's like.. I'm not just some kid she met at work; I'm someone whom she trusts to be there for her. _Have I even done enough to deserve this?_ Eh, whatever, there is no time to contemplate this now. I have to go help her, _my fair damsel in distress_. I **won't** let you down.

* * *

_I remember when I was a kid, the older boys would play this "game". They called it Dungeon Towers. It was quite simple and had no real stragedy, nor many rules or restrictions. The boys would snicker and laugh at their triumph, for they had created the game and it had no loop-holes or ways out. Simply stated, it was a trap, an allurement... a dungeon tower. _

_And if you think I'm using symbolics, you're wrong. The game was as literal as it sounded. Any kid whose parents lacked money, who recieve enviable grades, or whom was simply missunderstood took part in the so called "game". It was an initiation, they said. We would be able to join the big kids if we were to beat the game. The game determined whether you were "in" or "out"... a "normal" kid or an "outcast"._

_So the game began._

_We all met infront of the ruptured hosipital building. The one most of us were given birth in. The one that was closed down after a terrible inccident involving a fire. The one that hundreds of people died in. Can you imagine a death like that? Being burnt to a crisp on a hosipital bed? I mean, many those people were too ill to excape the fire ablaze their very own walls. It was like their own torture cells and they had no way of excaping it, and you know the irony?_

_Without our knowledge, this was exactly what the "game" was about._

_One by one we were locked inside the eerie hospital rooms. The doors creaked and the handles were worn out, making it hard to tell whether the room itself would collapse. We'd try to run away, few of us managed just that. Alas, I wasn't one of them. I put up a fight, nonetheless, socked the guy in the face. _

_Yet, I nonsuprisingly fail._

_The guy was so pissed he started to beat the shit outta me. So I wouldn't disrespect him, he said. And so, I found no use in bothering, it would only mean more blood spilt on the hospital floor. I did as he asked. I payed the game. I followed him to the room that would soon to be my own. When we reach the upper floor, he smirked and shoved me into the empty room. Grinning his smart ass smile he closed the door and said, " Was that all you got? You just followed me, practicely holding my hand, knowing what I was going to do to you. You're worse than a fucking girl. You truely are a damsel in distress. You couldn't save anyone, whether your life depended on it."

* * *

_

And now, here I am again. I'm still that weak little kid that phases through life not being seen. The one that doesn't bother putting up a fight because he knows they can't be beat. Life, the game we all are forced to play when we are brought into this world, will I be able to defeat it in the end? Or will I fall victim to it like before?

Kairi needs me. She called me and expects me to be able to help her. But will I be able to live up to her expectations? Or will I just be a fraud in her eyes if I'm unable to succeed? I'm in the car driving.. speeding... to get to her. I just hope to God that I'll be able to do so.

I see a figure in the distance; sitting on a bench. It's Kairi.

She's dripping wet from the rain. Damn. I should have gotten there faster. Her eyes are swollen and she's staring off into the distance in sucha daze it scares me. Her eyes appear sad, almost lifeless, and I don't understand how that could be. She seemed so joyful and filled with life the last time I saw her. Fuck, she had such a good sense of humor. How could this be the same Kairi I met before? How could her eyes reveal a feeling I thought _I_ only had. I don't want her to be like me, damnit. She can't possibley be as lost as I am. She was my way out. I know it sounds selfish, but her optimistic views and joyous smile was what gave me hope that there was a way out. That I wouldn't be like this forever.

But, I guess even angels fall.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" I asked her in a soft low voice, ashamed I didn't have much to give her.

A small smile crosses her face, "I am now."

* * *

_**How to Cheer Up a Girl When She's Feeling Down**_

_1) Buy her some StarBucks._

_2) Offer to run into as many doors needed._

_3) Tell her embarrassing stories from your childhood._

_4) Sing along to the Backstreet Boys in the radio._

_5) Tell her how happy it makes you to see her smile._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Sorry for such the long wait. This chapter makes the story again sad.. I hope you don't mind the change. I'm still trying to mix it up and have some humor here and there. Besides, SOMETHING has to happen, right? Well, let me know what you think of the new chapter, please!**


	9. Fighting the Demons

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas, Kairi, or any other Kingdom Hearts characters involved in this story. Other persons/places mentioned in this story are fictional and are not intended to name any realistic person/place.

**Warning: **This chapter and/or future chapters may include: Self-Inflicted Harm, Minors under the influence of Alcohol, Physical Abuse, Eh, that's about it.

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 8:**

* * *

Kairi needs me. She called me and expects me to be able to help her. But will I be able to live up to her expectations? Or will I just be a fraud in her eyes if I'm unable to succeed? I'm in the car driving.. speeding... to get to her. I just hope to God that I'll be able to do so.

I see a figure in the distance; sitting on a bench. It's Kairi.

She's dripping wet from the rain. Damn. I should have gotten there faster. Her eyes are swollen and she's staring off into the distance in such a daze it scares me. Her eyes appear sad, almost lifeless, and I don't understand how that could be. She seemed so joyful and filled with life the last time I saw her. Fuck, she had such a good sense of humor. How could this be the same Kairi I met before? How could her eyes reveal a feeling I thought _I_only had. I don't want her to be like me, dammit. She can't possibly be as lost as I am. She was my way out. I know it sounds selfish, but her optimistic views and joyous smile was what gave me hope that there was a way out. That I wouldn't be like this forever.

But, I guess even angels fall.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" I asked her in a soft low voice, ashamed I didn't have much to give her.

A small smile crosses her face, "I am now."

_**How to Cheer Up a Girl When She's Feeling Down**_

_1) Buy her some StarBucks._

_2) Offer to run into as many doors needed._

_3) Tell her embarrassing stories from your childhood._

_4) Sing along to the Backstreet Boys in the radio._

_5) Tell her how happy it makes you to see her smile._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fighting the Demons**

* * *

We're sitting at park. I don't even know how long we've been here, nor do I care. All that matters now is that I'm with her, and somehow my pathetic self was capable of making her feel at ease. She's lying on the grass and if it wasn't for the fact that she was crying earlier, I'd tell her how god damn sexy she looks right now.

She looks up at me, her eyes scanning my facial expression.

"Do you want to know what happened?" she asks.

"Only if you want me to."

She stares at the grey sky, "I want to tell you everything."

So, she sits up and crosses her perfectly smooth legs. I stare at her concerned, yet still curious over what could possibly upset such a beauty.

She tells me about her boyfriend, about Sora.

_He was great when they first started dating, but soon after, things changed. He was cruel and fowl, living in the self interest that overtook him. Yet, by then... it was too late. Kairi was chained to his side, fearful of what those precious fangs of his would do to her if she ever left. _

_So, she stayed. _

_She endured the anger and drunken punches, not knowing what else to do. After all, he was the jock, with a well known reputation. She on the on the other hand, she was just a trophy.. another object taking up space in a crowded room._

"I'm sorry if it's such a dreary story, Roxas. I'm kind of embarrassed. I hope you can forgive me."

I stand there, in awe after what she just spoke.

"...Forgive you for what exactly?"

"You know, because I'm such a... wreck."

I continue staring at her perfectly blue eyes. _Is this girl serious?_

"Ah..Kairi?"

"Yes?"

_"_Even if that were to be true, justt.. forget about it, okay? Because you want to know something?... Even if your life were to be that chaotic mess you say it is, I'd be willing to risk it all for a smile on that lovely face of yours."

I take her chin and place my lips on hers. Tears stream down her face as she kisses me back just as passionately as I did her. This feels _ecstatic_. It's amazing how sex has little to do with the feeling pulsing through my whole entire body. Just being near her will suffice.

"So...," I smirk, "where we moving to?"

Confusion covers her face.

"Moving?" she responds.

"Well yeah, I'm not letting that creep anywherenear you. Plus, this isn't anywhere to live. How about we move to... Toyko!"

She giggles, "Why Tokyo, my dear?"

"Ehh, never mind. Forget it."

"Whatttt?! Now you're going to have to tell me!"

I smile, "Okay, well. I thought Tokyo because Japan has always fascinated me, but I then I reconsidered because of all those hott anime actors walking around there.. so I decided it was a _horrible_ idea."

"Haha, like ' L' from _Death Note_? He's a hottie, I'd hook-up with him anytime!"

"See what I mean?" I glare in her direction.

"Oh Roxas! I'm just kidding, you know that, right?"

"Right."

I start gazing at the sky taking in all the events that have just happened. Why _did _she trust me so much? I've never been anything special. Fuck, I've never been anything at all.

"Kairi?"

"What is it?"

"Why me?.. Why'd you choose me rather than prince fucking charming?"

"Well, my foul mouthed knight, the difference is... prince charming is just a fantasy in paperback novels. You, on the other hand, are the _real _thing."

I don't think I ever understood what people meant when they said "we're all human ." That is, until now. I lied there in the grass thinking about what Kairi just said. Maybe I'm not as big of a screw-up as I thought I was. I spent too much time contemplating whether I was "okay," that I never took the time to just accept what was there. Maybe we all have some demons under our bed sheets, trying to pull us down. _I guess we just have to put up a fight and look past the insecurities.._

_**How to Fight the Raging Devil 101**_

_1 Don't give him the satisfaction by admitting defeat._

_2 Accept the flaws you hold in your hands._

_3 Be thankful for the beautiful girl beside you._

_4 Try to tie his tail to the firey depths._

_And if, all else fails.. _

_5 Pull out a Red Bull, it'll give the wings you need to get outta there!_

**_Author's Note: It's finally done! I hope you enjoyed it. I had intended on making this longer but I ran out of ideas and over time.. my writing has changed. I tried my best so this would not clash with what was already written. Please Read and Review! & Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
